Pearlshipping: Being bullied through love
by LovePebble20x
Summary: Ash has realized through truth about Misty's so called love towards him. He discovers Dawn, although they met before, he only discovers his love towards her when he realizes Misty is not the one. At the end, there is a tragic, romantic ending. One shot. Satohika pairing. Please review! xox ]


"Pass us it back!" I stammered, chasing the two for my favourite lucky cap. "C'mon Master-wannabe. Jump!" Gary teased, rising the hat even higher in the air, before tossing it towards Paul. They smirked among themselves before continuing the game. I huffed as I panted for breath, front palm resting on my knee. "What's a matter Ashy boy? Can't reach our height?" Gary teased, mockingly. Starting to rag my hat around the winter breeze. "Ashy boy huh? Well I call him, pathetic because he just is" Paul quoted, resulting to Gary cracking up.

"Oi! Leave my boyfriend alone" Misty snarled, coming for attack. I started uttering "Save me now..". Misty arrived. In other words, drama made it's entrance. I grabbed my cap before any word could be uttered. I made a run for it, with Gary and Paul chasing me in the past, it gave me great practice.

My feet started crashing against the surface of the timberland. The breath hurdling out my lungs, ridiculously. I heard panting and footsteps follow me as I started clambering up the trees. "Ashy, come back! I talked to them!" I didn't take no word. I rested on the strongest, nearest branch. Watching from above.

And you know what was horrendous? Two other shadows was appearing behind Misty. Obvious who it was. "Misty, Gary and Paul want to say sorry!" She bellowed, unaware of my close presence. The branch cracked a bit, alarming them. "Who that?!" Paul snapped, scanning the area. I started gulping, hoping ARCEUS won't fail me now.

_'Crack'_

They started scanning the area, daunted. The branch was near at it's end. And I wasn't planning to _'drop'_ in either. "Oh man, I can't believe you asked him out" Gary huffed, rubbing his hands together, resulting to warm friction. Misty giggled replying with "I know. It was a dare, I kinda feel like a mother towards him now, so I'm scared to hurt his feelings"

My eyes started widening.

Suddenly, the branch announced it's end tumbling down. I squinched my eyes, scared of the results. Suddenly, I felt female hands rising me. "Up" The familiar voice huffed. I did as I was told, not daring to even second it to a glance.

The three was now petrified, scurrying off. "Harsh bitch. I always knew she were a witch" The voice snarled, tucking me in from reaching the end. I peered at the character, the darkness giving challenge.

My eyes started widening.

It were Dawn, the school geek. I remember how she wanted to try out cheer leading, in fact, she owned cheer leading. But Misty wouldn't have anything of it. Being leader she gave a strict no. Dawn gets mocked at how clever she is, and so perfect at almost everything. To think something like that would get her popular.

"Hey, thanks" I uttered, managing nothing but a praise. She smiled at me before I did my move on climbing down. She stared at me through the hole way. Her beautiful orbs dazzling me. Once my right foot was placed on the ground of the earth, she tuck her turn down.

She fell.

"I'll catch you!" I bellowed, cupping my hands. To my surprise. Dawn was no heavier then Kenny, and he's the lightest in my class. So announced at science, measuring each student. "Thanks" She blushed, her face being stroked with a pale pink. It was a beautiful touch to her face texture. "Na, it's the least I can do" I beamed, I didn't want to lose grip of her. It seemed like she didn't either.

We stared in to each others eyes. Sapphire meeting Hazel. I know this is crazy but, I never seen Dawn in this light. And I don't mean how the moon light, dazzles her appearance. I mean as a person. I always thought Misty was my destiny. Popular, an average. A bit witchy, but I always assumed it was my thing. But I realized my destiny was here. Cupped in my hands. Safely.

Suddenly the sky howled as it started raining. I don't know if a duo being soaked alone in the woods was either romantic, or a bad luck strike. Whatever the case she seemed to like it, a smile pricked up her face as she rested nicely in my hands.

Destiny had packed a lot from me. Discovering the truth, from the person I fell in love with. Falling in love, again! Destiny suddenly has noticed all the pain my heart has gone through.

"Ash... I wanna tell you something" She uttered. Still firmly placed in my arms. I nodded, still lost in the ocean she calls: her eyes. "Ever since we got paired as science partners, I've grown feelings for you. Strong ones. And I know you haven't got feelings towards me, because of Misty being yours and all but, I just felt I needed to get it off my chest. Tell the person that aches me" She muttered.

My heart started skipping a beat.

"Like me?" I beamed, my voice started cracking, going high. A frown emerged on her face but stopped mid way, when my beam was presented. "Well... I don't have a problem with that"

This relationship was activating all to fast. But the same happened with me and Misty. Just this one... feels more right. She smiled as she leaned across to place her lips on mine.

I heard the witch cackle, her other two companions probably gob smacked. Do I care? No. As we separated I couldn't help but scan their reactions. Hysterical. "But Ash... I thought we were.." Misty mumbled. "It was all a dare" I teased, mocking her voice. "So nothing was really real.

I placed another warm lip on hers, bringing the rush of emotion. Yeah, me and Dawn didn't become the most popular people in school. Getting mocked, called a cheater. But we had each other, and came to the end of our decision.

"You ready?" She smiled, tightening her grip on my hand. "Relax, don't be tense" I reassured her. "But Ash, we're sacrificing something big here" She uttered, under her minty coated breath. I kissed her again, never getting old of the lust going down my throat. Our grip tightened as we made the plunge.

As gravity did it's routine of pulling us to the core, we fell down.

Off the hill.

Bullying may cause suicide, but being alone is what we needed. In love... as spirits.

* * *

**B t w people, I ain't telling you to commit suicide if you get bullied. Tell someone you trust, this had a little moral in it. One being the obvious, love pearl shipping. And the other, fuck off bullies, this world can survive fine without you.**

**Love you guys, and thank you for reading. And you know what would be better? A review =] PLEASE! **


End file.
